Inside the Mind of a Rapist
by ffgtakhfan
Summary: What happens when one wants to play? Uses the character of Sora, but anyone could take that role.


I am a stalker. I can admit it. It's not like any of my victims are going to talk anyways. They're too scared to, after what I do to them. And what do I do to them? I rape them. After giving them a choice, of course. I mean, if I didn't, that would just be unfair, wouldn't it.

However, onto business. When I'm looking for a new victim, I have to chose carefully. They have to be pretty looking for a start. Especially on the lips, as that's the area I will be smothering a lot, as I get them and myself aroused for the penetration of the ass. That's another area that's important. It has to look quite round and firm, like it can take a hit or 100. Sometimes, I can get a little over excited in the moment, and can go overboard. I've killed 10 victims so far by doing that. Quite messy once I've calmed down enough to see the damaged that I caused.

Once the unwilling victim has been picked, I stalk them. Excessively. Obviously, I wouldn't be a very good rapist if I didn't know exactly what my victims schedule is, so I could rape them at an opportune moment. So I pretend to be in some kind of situation which requires their help to solve. They 'rescue' me from it, and that allows me to gain their trust. That's the important bit. If I can't follow them around, then I won't gain access to the most important parts of their lives.

Plus, it was that extra shock value when they see who's about to rape them. That's one of my favourite bits of the whole procedure, and makes this comparatively time consuming task worth-while. I have a very infectious personality, so that helps a lot.

After about two weeks, I ask if I can stay around their place or not, due to some made up reason why I can't stay home. They normally agree, and offer me the spare bedroom.

In the middle of the night, I get up, find the pieces of rope that I had brought along, put on my leather gloves (so I won't leave any finger prints, you see), slip a knife into one of my pockets, and then sneak into their bedroom. By design, I find out if they live alone or not, as a partner is a dangerous witness who would instantly go to the police at the first chance they get.

So I sneak up on them, and then put a hand over their mouth and nose. If I use lips, then I get aroused too quickly, and the process and hard work is ruined. At this point, they wake up gasping for breath, trying to shout something, but being prevented from doing so.

I then whisper in their ear about the choice they have - allow me to rape them and I won't kill them; refuse, and I'll rape and kill them. At this point, many of them scream "Sora, how could you!", or something equally as corny, but ultimately, the majority comply. Those who don't are normally found months later by a trace of blood found in their room, with no idea where the body is.

I eat them. Limb by limb.

Anyways, I tie their arms together, as well as their legs, to prevent kicking and screaming. Then I start. First with the pounding kissing on their lips that takes their breath away, at the same time stripping them with my dexterous hands, and exploring their body.

When I'm bored with lips, I move down the body, kissing it all over, along with twisting and biting their nipples, getting them aroused and moaning.

Then we get down to that special area. The area where all the magic of rape and sex happens. At this point, I flip them over, then place three fingers inside their ass hole, stretching it to make it more comfortable for my penis. The victims at this point usually moan and cry put whilst blood pores from that area, but I don't care.

Once that's finished, I stick my penis inside, and they scream out as it hits their prostate area. At the same time, my hands are fiddling with their penis and balls, normally making them aroused at the same time as me. If they're not, I just fuck harder.

Once both our penises are full to bursting point with cum, I let go of his, and we release at the same time. Afterwards, I turn him over again, so that his on his back. I place my hands near his mouth, and order him to lick his own cum off them. He's normally crying his eyes out by this point, but he does so.

I then untie him, and then to remind him who the fucking boss is, I make a relatively deep cut on his penis, whilst I cover his mouth to muffle the inevitable loud screaming that happens. I don't cut any vital parts (after all, I might want to use him again, and I don't want my products damaged - that much), but it will be there for the rest of his life.

And then, after every rape, I say "Remember, if I hear oven a mummer of you going to the police, then I will fucking permanently break you. Do you understand?" And all the survivors nod rapidly in response.

I pick up the rope, any gloves that might have come off in my enjoyment, then I leave the house or flat.

Ready to pick out my next victim.


End file.
